It is commonplace for breastfeeding women or other carers to hold a baby in their arms while breast- or bottle-feeding the baby. During this procedure, they carry the baby over a period of 10-30 minutes in their arms. The number of times they do that per day will depend upon the age and size of the baby, but it may be 4-8 times a day, and this may be for the first 3-24 months of the child's life.
Furthermore, there is additional time spent carrying the baby while attempting to settle them sufficiently so that they can sleep. These prolonged periods of carrying a baby to feed and/or settle, especially after a pregnancy of nine months can create a lot of stress on the back, neck and arms of a carer's body. Carers may end up having back pains, upper back pain, neck pains and the like.
The present invention seeks to ameliorate one or more of the abovementioned disadvantages.